1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GaN (gallium nitride)-based compound power semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, present invention relates to a GaN-based compound power semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, in which on a GaN power semiconductor element, a contact pad is formed for flip-chip bonding, and a bonding pad of a module substrate to be mounted with the GaN power semiconductor element is formed with a bump so as to modularize an individual semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high electron mobility transistor AlGaN/GaN (HEMT) element is a power semiconductor element frequently used in the field requiring high power, which is bonded by a wire bonding method or a flip-chip method. As a power semiconductor element, a GaN (gallium nitride) HEMT element has an output power ranging from several W to 100 W, or more, and generates considerable heat. Thus, its heat emission has to be well performed. Meanwhile, in a case of an RF HEMT, a parasitic inductance has to be low.
Accordingly, a high power RF HEMT element is preferably bonded by a flip-chip bonding method having advantages of a high heat emission characteristic and a low parasitic inductance, and has to be designed with a structure allowing heat to be sufficiently emitted. Also, in module manufacture, a substrate to be mounted with the HEMT element has to be designed and manufactured in such a manner that it is made of a high heat-emissive material, and has a high heat-emissive structure.